Eien ni
by Viselle
Summary: Dia selalu ada di sana, di hatimu. Menetap, tak bisa hilang, tak tergantikan.


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Eien ni**

 _(Selamanya)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), death chara.**

 **Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

 _Dia selalu ada di sana, di hatimu. Menetap, tak bisa hilang, tak tergantikan._

…

 _14 Juli:_

Ponsel berwarna merah itu berbunyi, meraung-raung di pagi buta. Sang empunya mengeluarkan tangan dari selimut menggapai-gapai ke atas nakas, mencari keberadaan benda berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya itu. Ia berhasil mendapatkannya, membawanya ke balik selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon. "Halo..." ujarnya setengah mengantuk.

" _Kau masih tidur?"_

Suara manis dari seberang telepon sukses membuat kantuknya sirna seketika. Ia langsung duduk tegak, menyibakkan selimut tebal yang tadinya menjadi pengusir udara dingin.

"R-Rukia?" Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu bertanya, bukan karena ia ragu tentang identitas si penelepon, tetapi lebih karena ia sedikit terkejut gadis itu menghubunginya sepagi ini.

" _Iya, ini aku,"_ sahut suara di seberang _line_ telepon. _"Jadi, kau sudah bangun atau masih mau tidur lagi?"_

"Aku sudah bangun sekarang." Ia menjawab sambil menguap lebar dan mengenggangkan tangannya yang bebas. "Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" _Memangnya harus terjadi sesuatu dulu baru aku boleh meneleponmu?"_ Terdengar nada sebal dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak juga _sih_ , hanya saja aku sedikit kaget kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku. Kan tidak biasanya." Renji turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah ke jendela dan membukanya, membiarkan udara segar pagi hari memasuki ruangan. "Jadi, ada apa?"

" _Hei,"_ Rukia memprotes. _"Bicaramu seolah-olah aku hanya menghubungimu kalau perlu sesuatu."_

"Memang begitu, 'kan?" Renji setengah bercanda. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana tampang Rukia sekarang. Gadis itu pasti memberengut, kedua pipinya menggelembung, dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Begitulah gaya Rukia jika dia sedang kesal.

" _Kau menyebalkan, Abarai."_

Nah kan, gadis itu memang kesal. Renji tertawa. Hiburan yang bagus untuknya di pagi hari.

" _Tunggu sampai ketemu, akan kupukul kau."_

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau _ketemu_ denganmu," sahut Renji di sela tawanya.

" _Oh, tidak bisa, tuan nanas. Kita akan bertemu segera,"_ ujar Rukia. _"Depan stasiun satu_ _jam lagi. Tidak boleh terlambat."_ Setelah pesan setengah mengancam itu keluar dari mulut Rukia sambungan terputus, meninggalkan bunyi "Tut!Tut!Tut!Tut!Tut!" di telinga Renji.

"Dasar!" Renji menggerutu. Tetapi kemudian ia bergegas meraih handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi

...

 _Empat puluh lima menit kemudian:_

Renji berdiri di depan stasiun Karakura, menunggu seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sudah dikenalnya sejak berumur tujuh tahun. Mereka tumbuh bersama di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Karakura, mereka sangat akrab, di mana ada Rukia pasti ada Renji, mereka adalah sahabat. Meski terkadang Renji menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Ia menyukai Rukia, sangat mencintainya. Namun, tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia takut kata cinta darinya akan mengubah hubungan yang sudah terjalin sekian lama. Ia telah menjadi pengecut, dengan menyimpan perasaan itu dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya. Dan akhirnya kepengecutannya itu membawanya menemukan arti dari "patah hati".

Gadis itu... Rukia-nya... menemukan orang lain. Jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang dikenalnya di Universitas. Seorang pemuda yang bersinar secerah matahari. Seorang pemuda yang harus Renji akui—meski dengan berat hati—pantas mendapatkan Rukia. Pemuda itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang calon dokter. Ichigo pemuda yang baik, walau kadang menyebalkan, tipe orang yang peduli kepada orang lain, dan yang terpenting sangat menyayangi Rukia. Renji tak bisa protes, karena tak ada hal dalam diri Ichigo yang bisa ia keluhkan. Hingga akhirnya ia mundur teratur, kembali menyamankan diri dalam " _Friend zone_ "-nya dengan Rukia.

"Renji!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan lamunan Renji. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Rukia, sahabatnya melangkah cepat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau selalu datang lebih dulu, padahal aku sudah berusaha datang lebih awal?" ujar Rukia setelah sampai di sisi Renji.

Renji tersenyum, mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Mungkin karena aku tipe orang yang terlalu bersemangat." Tetapi jawaban sebenarnya bukan itu. Ia memang selalu berusaha datang lebih awal setiap janjian dengan Rukia, karena ia tidak mau membuat gadis itu menunggu. Ia merasa lebih nyaman menjadi seseorang yang menunggu, bukan ditunggu.

"Terlalu bersemangat ya?" Rukia membeo, bibirnya mengurva membentuk senyum. Renji mengenali senyum itu. Itu adalah senyum yang selalu muncul saat Rukia teringat tentang dia, Ichigo-nya. Renji mengalihkan pandangannya, senyuman itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Rukia tersenyum lagi. "Temani aku membeli kado."

"Untuk?" Renji berpura-pura tidak tahu, namun sebenarnya ia tahu siapa orang yang akan berulang tahun tanggal 15 Juli, besok.

"Untuk Ichigo," Rukia menjawab dengan riang tanpa tahu hati Renji terasa bagai ditusuk pisau tajam.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu membelikannya kado, Rukia. Dia sekarang sudah punya segalanya," ujar Renji.

Semangat menguap dari mata _violet_ yang menengadah pada Renji, sinarnya meredup, dirundung kesedihan yang nyata. Andai bisa Renji ingin mengusir kesedihan itu, membuangnya jauh dari Rukia.

"Tetapi ini ulang tahunnya... aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Bibir mungil itu berkata pelan.

"Rukia, dia—"

"Kumohon... temani aku..."

Renji kalah. Ia memang selalu kalah jika Rukia memohon padanya.

"Baiklah."

...

Mereka sudah memasuki setidaknya sepuluh toko, dan menghabiskan setidaknya 15 menit di setiap toko, tetapi sampai sekarang Rukia belum mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya. Renji sudah menyarankan puluhan benda padanya, namun semuanya ditolak. Akhirnya Renji mengeluh dan menggerutu, menyuruh Rukia segera membeli satu benda agar mereka bisa segera makan siang. Namun keluhan itu tak dipedulikan Rukia.

"Aku lapar." Renji mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau memang selalu lapar," sahut Rukia. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di sebuah toko pernak-pernik khas negara Gajah Putih, India. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Ia mengangkat sebuah patung _Dewi Kali_ — _Dewi agama Hindu yang biasa dikaitkan dengan kegelapan, kematian, dan kehancuran—_ berukuran kecil.

"Yang itu lebih cocok." Renji menunjuk patung _Ganesha—Dewa agama Hindu yang melambangkan pengertian, kebijaksanaan, dan kecerdasan—_ berukuran besar di sudut ruangan.

Rukia meletakkan patung Dewi Kali dan melangkah mendekati patung yang ditunjuk Renji. "Tapi akan susah membawanya," ia menggumam.

"Hoi, aku cuma bercanda!"

Cepat-cepat Renji menarik Rukia keluar sebelum gadis itu benar-benar berpikir untuk membeli patung besar itu.

"Lebih baik berikan sesuatu yang dia sukai, sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan," ujar Renji sambil menyeret Rukia menjauhi toko tadi.

"Tapi apa?" Rukia bingung.

Renji menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Rukia. "Apa yang paling dia sukai?"

"Sepak bola, Jeruk, Horoskop—"

"Bukan itu, Rukia," potong Renji gemas. "Dan lagi, kau tahu jelas kalau Ichigo sangat benci Horoskop atau ramal-ramalan."

"Lalu apa?" Rukia tampak semakin bingung.

"Kau."

"Eh?"

"Dia sangat menyukaimu."

Hal itulah yang membuat Renji mengalah, karena perasaan Ichigo yang begitu tulus pada Rukia.

Wajah Rukia merona. "Jadi, menurutmu aku harus memberikan diriku pada Ichigo?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Mata Renji membelalak ngeri. "BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD!" Teriakannya mengundang pandangan ingin tahu dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu!" Rukia menghadiahi Renji pukulan telak di kepalanya.

"Kau yang memulai," Renji protes.

"Kan itu saranmu?" Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Tapi yang kumaksud bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa?" Rukia menelengkan kepala.

"Ck," Renji berdecak. "Masa kau tidak mengerti?" Rukia menggeleng. Renji menatap Rukia cukup lama sebelum berkata, "Saat kau menyayangi seseorang, yang paling kau inginkan adalah membuatnya bahagia." Ia menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau mengerti kan, apa yang paling diinginkan Ichigo saat ini?"

Rukia menunduk dalam. Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti maksud perkataan Renji.

...

 _15 Juli:_

Renji menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon, sementara matanya mengamati Rukia dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tengah meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di depan sebuah makam, tampak begitu khidmat saat mengucapkan doa di sana. Renji memang tidak bisa mendengar doa yang dipanjatkan Rukia, tetapi ia yakin doa itu seluruhnya untuk Ichigo. Doa agar pemuda itu tenang di alam sana.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Pemuda yang sangat dikasihi dan mengasihi Rukia itu telah pergi. Pemuda itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil enam bulan yang lalu. Meninggalkan keluarga, kawan, dan kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

" _Jaga dia setelah aku pergi"_

Itu pesan Ichigo pada Renji sebelum pemuda itu berangkat ke bandara. Hari itu Ichigo akan berangkat ke Amerika Serikat karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa di Hardvard University, Cambridge, Massachusetts. Pemuda itu meminta Renji menjaga Rukia selama dia pergi. Tetapi takdir membuat pemuda itu tidak pernah kembali. Pemuda itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Bahkan tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya," Renji menggumam. Matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok Rukia yang kini sudah menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melangkah menghampiri Rukia. Berdiri di sampingnya, di depan makam Ichigo.

Sebuket anyelir merah muda dan mawar kuning tertata rapi di depan makam. _Aku tak akan melupakanmu dan awal baru._ Itulah yang disampaikan Rukia lewat rangkaian bunga itu.

"Ini yang kauinginkan, iya kan, Ichigo?" Renji bertanya dalam hati. Embusan angin lembut menyapa Renji dan Rukia, seolah itu adalah jawaban yang diberikan Ichigo.

 _Berbahagialah..._

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai selesai, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
